Jhen Mohran
Jhen Mohran is a huge monster found in Monster Hunter 3, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, and in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. In Monster Hunter 3, Jhen Mohran can only be fought online, but it can be fought in both the Village and Guild quests in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It lives only in the Great Desert. The first time the players can encounter this monster is in an Event Quest called "The Festival of Fear". It is also available in a high rank event quest and as the HR 30 Urgent Quest. The people of Loc Lac have a festival when it comes. The Guild master hires hunters to repel it, where on the quest they jump on its back and mine ores from it. In-Game Description }} Battle The initial battle is fought from a moving sand ship with the Jhen Mohran swimming beside it. Players can damage it by using the ship's weaponry, or by attacking it with their own weapons. Ship weapons include the Ballista S (which deals 30 damage for each spear, for a total of 60), Cannon S (which does 120 damage), Dragonator (which does 255 damage for each "segment" that penetrates Jhen's body, for a possible total of 1020 damage), the Ballista Binder and the Hunting Gong. The Ballista Binder, Dragonator, and the Hunting Gong can be reused after a certain time frame. The Ballista Binder takes around 2.5 minutes until it's reusable, and the Hunting Gong around 4.5 minutes, while the Dragonator can be used only once after a certain point in parts one and two. There are infinite reserves of Cannon S and Ballista S in the online version, as opposed with in the MHP3 version. It is also possible to jump onto its back to mine for scales and ores, or to attack its 2 weakpoints on its back. Jhen Mohran's spinal ridge contains 2 cracks/cavities. Enough damage done to these weakpoints will break a hole through them. Anti-Dragon Bombs from the supply box deal fixed 400 damage to any body part, can be boosted by the Bombardier skill, and thus are ideal for breaking Jhen's tusks. Anti-Dragon Bombs will detonate automatically after approximately 10 seconds. Both tusks can be broken. The battle will then switch to a land based scenario as Jhen Mohran crawls towards the port side of the ship, positioned at the entrance of something that seems like a path leading to the city. At this point, players can attack its arms to break its shell for extra rewards, or continue to fire ballistas from a long range. As it heads toward the ship, it will occasionally hurl rocks at the Ballista or cannon stations. Once it is close enough, Jhen Mohran will use its side sweep or perform a body slam onto the ship. The roar and body slam of Jhen Mohran is very similar, the only difference is that its belly will vibrate when it tosses its head to the left before rising when it roars. When Jhen Mohran does his body slam, using the Gong when he starts to descend will cause him to fall on his side, revealing his underbelly. Also by doing enough damage, instead of him falling on his side, or hitting the gong when he is at the top of his leap before he comes down during the body slam he will fall upside down. This will enable players to either get 2 carves or deal some extra damage in his mouth. During the land battle, the Dragonator is relocated to the side of the ship. Jhen Mohran is often seen with Delex; the two species share a commensalistic relationship in which every time Jhen Mohran feeds, the Delex swim in and eat the left overs. Notes *The quest is fought on a boat named the Dragonship and later on a sandy expanse. The Dragonship has a dragonator, 2 Ballistas and 2 Cannons. A Ballista Binder and a Hunting Gong are located on the ship too. **The Dragonator can be used twice in the quest, once in each phase. The first use is when the Jhen Mohran is charging the ship head on. **The Ballista Binder and the Hunting Gong are both used to stagger the Jhen Mohran. If timed right, they will cancel an attack. Both the Gong and the Binder have a recharge time. *If Jhen Mohran destroys the Dragonship it ends the quest and the hunters fail. Even after entering the second phase of the battle, players still fail if it is destroyed. *Both tusks and the two spine cracks can be broken, and its two arms can be damaged. **When both its tusks are broken, the right one is longer than the left. *Jhen Mohran's armor sets are named after Japanese battleships and aircraft carriers: Yamato, Mutsu, Amagi, Hinata (should actually be Hyuga) *Jhen Mohran's long sword is a type of Chinese pole weapon that is currently used in some forms of Chinese martial arts. In Chinese it is properly called a 偃月刀 yan yue dao ("reclining moon blade"). It is comparable to a European fauchard or glaive and consists of a heavy blade with a spike at the back and sometimes also a notch at the spike's upper base that can catch an opponent's weapon. In addition there are often irregular serrations that lead the back edge of the blade to the spike. The blade is mounted atop a 5–6 foot long wooden or metal pole with a pointed metal counter weight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end. The blade is very deeply curved and therefore unlike most polearms, solely useful for sweeping cuts where it relies on range and power. Also known as a Guan Dao, it is useful against soldiers on horseback. It also evolves from the Arzuros Longsword, which is a supposed Naginata. *Jhen Mohran returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. **Felyne Comrades, when brought, can operate Cannon S and Ballistas. **Now, Jhen Mohran can be fought offline at the end of Village Quests. **In the last Low Rank urgent quest in MHP3rd, Jhen Mohran is fought only during the sand ship part, during 20 minutes, similarly to the Low Rank event quest in Monster Hunter Tri. During this fight, Jhen Mohran can only be repelled and will deal more damage to the ship with some of its attacks. For example, its charges toward the ship drops 20% of the ship's integrity. **In High Rank, Jhen Mohran is the last Urgent Quest before Amatsumagatsuchi is unlocked. **Cannon and Ballista Ammo are limited in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, which explains the large amounts of Ballista Ammo in the Supply Box at the beginning of the Quest. **When killed, Jhen Mohran gives 8 carves. 4 from the head, 4 from the body. *Jhen Mohran, along with a new violet subspecies, makes a comeback on Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. **It has a new attack that shoots a tunnel of sand from its mouth to the ship in the second phase of the quest. This sends hunters flying, but details are unknown if it actually damages the ship. *In Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, the Villager Request Dragonship Duty must be completed before acquiring this quest. It is also a High Rank Quest. Breakable Parts - Right Arm = - Spine Cracks (x2) = - Left & Right Tusks = }} Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Jhen Mohran info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Videos =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHF3 Database Category:MH3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd